Come Back to Me
by ohtara
Summary: Bella returns to Forks after almost five years. While going to pick up groceries for her father Bella 'accidentally' finds someone she hasn't seen in years.


A/N - Special thanks goes to itslikenature. She help me out so much with this and I love her for it.

Come Back To Me

"Hey, Bella. Can you do me a favor and pick up some groceries for me?" my dad asked while I was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Sure dad. Don't I always?" I replied, while he sat down and drank a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, but you need to go today... right now. Please?"

I looked at my dad, "Um, okay, I'll go get dressed."

I got up and put my bowl in the sink then went upstairs to change. I wondered why my dad was pushing me to go grocery shopping today. And why right now? There was enough food in the refrigerator to last a couple more days, so why.

I heard the phone ring downstairs and listened as Charlie answered, "Yeah, she's going now. Wait, wait, I think I hear her coming....okay bye," he said, as he hung up the phone.

I walked downstairs and looked at him, wondering why all the secrecy.

"Hey Bella, I made a list of things I need you to get. You should get going now," he said practically pushing me out the door as he handed me the list.

I was standing on the front porch looking at the list which read steak, hamburgers hotdogs, buns, rolls, so I turned back to my dad, "Wait are we having a barbecue or something?" I asked as he handed me my jacket out the door.

"Um, yeah, I was thinking about it," he replied, while looking everywhere but me. This is a sure sign that he is lying to me.

My dad and I both have the same trait. We are both unable to tell a lie to save our lives. One of the many unfortunate things I inherited from him.

"Who was that on the phone, Dad?" I asked, but he just pulled the door closed behind us and acted like he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Oh, it was, um, Billy. He says hello. Well I've got to go Bella, see you later," he said as he walked toward his car.

He was acting very strange.

I went to my old truck, which surprisingly still worked after not being used in almost five years. My dad had made sure that it was still in running condition, while I was away. As I turned the key, bringing the old thing to life, I thought about the last time I was in this truck with Jacob and I found my thoughts drifting back to that day.

_He turned the engine off and wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. He whispered in my ear "I don't want you to go," he pulled me into an even tighter embrace and I felt him kiss the top of my head._

_"I need an education Jake. Don't you want something more from me besides working at Newton's the rest of my life?"_

We had been dating for over a year then and I was in love with him, I truly was. I never thought I could or would love again, but he had saved me and made that possible. He had brought me back to the world where I could love again. He had been my own personal sun and even if he was second love of my life, he was by far the best.

_"Of course I do Bella, but why can't you go to a school nearby? Or maybe take online classes like me?" I could hear the pain and anger in his voice. I didn't want him to be angry with me I just..._

_"Because I don't want to be like my mother," I said, as tears stung my eyes._

_He pulled me away and looked at me, "What?" he said with a questioning and confused look in his eyes._

_"I don't want to be married and have a baby right now, only to wake up one morning and realize that that's not the life I wanted yet," I whispered, as tears rolled down my face. _

_I tried to hug him, "Please understand this is the best for us, so we can understand what we want in life. I love you, Jacob, I do, but we're both so young. I think some time apart would be good for the both of us."_

_I could feel the tears on the top of my head as he said, "I love you, Bella. Please come back to me."_

_"I will. I promise."_

As I drove away from my house, I went over what had happened next. I had left for college in Florida the next day. Leaving was so hard for me to do but as I don't look back on it with regret. It was the right thing to do. I went to classes, partied and made friends, friends that I would have for the rest of my life.

Katie, Tonia, Marlee, and I were always together. We partied together, had the same major and for a while lived together. They where there to hold me together when I found out that Jacob had a girlfriend. That's when I started to second guess my decision.

_"Come on Bella, it's not that bad. You have been on dates yourself," Tonia said, while rubbing my back as I cried my eyes out that night._

_"Yeah, but it was just going out having a good time. I never did anything with them, just talking, nothing more. OH MY GOD he could be sleeping with her OH GOD what have I don?" I said, as I cried even harder, knowing that the Jacob I loved and left behind was with someone else.  
_  
_"Okay, okay, then maybe this is the time to start living life to the fullest. He sure is," she said with a laugh._

_"NOT HELPING HERE TONIA!" I yelled._

_Marlee and Katie came in the room and sat on my bed. _

"_She's right you know," Katie said, as she took out her cell phone._

_"There's a party going on right now and this is the perfect time to get over your beloved Jacob and get wasted. What do you say Bella?" Katie said looking at Marlee._

_"I bet Eric well be there," Marlee said while wiggling her eyebrows._

_I tried to laugh as I wiped my eyes and finally said, "Okay, okay, I'll go."_

Eric was a sophomore. He was 6'2", blonde, and had the deepest blue eyes you will ever see, was extremely attractive, and he liked me.

That was the first night I had sex with someone other then Jacob. I knew I would be lying to myself if I said the sex was bad. It had been a while since Jacob and I had been together and I needed to be with someone.

I didn't want a relationship and lucky for me neither did he and so it went on like that for a couple of weeks, until he decided that he did want a relationship, but not with me, with someone else. But it didn't bother me, I had wanted sex and that's what I got.

I went home after my first year of collage and was invited to a bonfire at La Push. Jacob didn't know I was home. I could tell by the look on his face as he held the girl he had been dating. It hurt. It hurt a lot, but I tired not to let it show. I put on a brave face.

I didn't know the girl, but I knew she knew me by the look on her face and the way she was holding him like, 'I have him now.' I didn't get to talk to him that night. I had a feeling she wouldn't let him.

After the bonfire, I didn't want to go home. I just wanted to be alone. I still had my motorcycle, which by the way my father found out about. I had convinced him that I would be careful driving it and that I was adult now and it was my choice, so he gave in and let me drive it.

I drove all the way to Port Angeles and found myself at a bar where I meant a guy named Dean. He was my first one night stand.

I got home around four o'clock the next morning and I was ashamed at myself for having slept with a man I didn't even know. That's when I knew I had to see Jacob and talk to him. I had to tell him that I missed him and that I still loved him but I was afraid. I was afraid that his girlfriend would be there, afraid that he had imprinted, afraid that he would tell me he didn't want me. So, instead of going to talk to him, I left later that day and haven't been back since, until now.

The rest of my college life went on after that. I dated, went out had fun, and lived my life, but always had Jacob in the back of my mind. He was just a part of me I couldn't let go.

I graduated with a literature degree and mirrored in business. I was waiting for a loan from the bank to come through so I could open up a little book and coffee shop, but if the loan didn't go though I was hoping to get a job teaching or work at a newspaper or something.

Coming back to the present and pulling myself from my thoughts, I pulled up into the parking lot of the supermarket, I again wondered why dad was acting so strange this morning. What was he up to?

I got a shopping cart and looked again at my list. Hamburger was first on the list so I made my way toward the meat department, at the back of the store. That's when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella?"

I could recognize that voice any where. I turned around to see Jacob looking right at me. My God he looked as handsome as always wearing a dark shirt and a pair of dark jeans, I felt my heart rate speed up just looking at him.

We just stared at each, other unable to speak for the longest time. He finally broke the silence as a smile spread across his face, "Bella, you look great," he said and I looked down at myself thinking that my look had changed since the last time he saw me.

I had filled out a little and I now had bangs. My wardrobe had changed too. I was wearing a leather jacket which was a gift and to be honest with you I liked this jacket and thought it looked good on me. I was also wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"You too, Jacob," I said, and he smiled even more. "So what are you doing here?" I asked while pushing my cart toward the meat counter.

He followed me and said "Oh my dad wanted me to go shopping for him. He wanted me to get chips, paper plates, and cups. I think he is throwing a party. He was acting weird this morning telling me that I had to go 'now' and to go to this store because they have better chips, like it really makes a difference."

I looked at him and said, "My dad was acting weird too, saying I had to go now to and.....

"Oh," Jacob and I said at the same time, figuring out what they had done.

"They're like old gossiping women I tell you," he said, shaking his head and starting to laugh.

"Remind me to thank them later," I replied softly.

Our dad's had provided us with the push we needed to see each other. I had honestly been wondering how I would be able to see Jacob after all this time.

"Yeah, me too," he said while staring at me. He hadn't changed a bit. He still looked like Jacob, but would he ever be my Jacob again?

We both walked in silence until we reached the meat department.

"So, um, how is everyone?" I asked while picking up the hamburger meat.

"Everyone is fine. Rachael is having a baby and Emily is five months pregnant with twins."

"Wow. That's great." I was really happy for them.

"Yep," he said, while grimacing and letting out a little uncomfortable laugh.

"You're still not over Paul imprinting on Rachel though, huh?" I asked while continuing to giggle.

His gaze met mine and he smiled, shaking his head, "I miss your laugh," he said abruptly.

I just stood there looking at him. We were on an aisle now alone and found myself inching closer to him, "I miss you so much, Jacob," I whispered.

"I miss you too, Bella," he said, our faces just inches apart, and I couldn't take it anymore. It had been so long since I had been this near to him, talked to him, or kissed him, and that was all I could think about.

I grabbed him around the neck not caring who saw us. I needed this and I know he needed it too. We kissed each other with so much passion I truly forgot where I was. It was just the two of us again, like old times.

He held me tightly and I welcomed his warm embrace. I didn't want to let him go. He placed one hand on my face and the other on my lower back. He held me like this for a while but the moment was broken when we both heard a giggle coming up the aisle so we slowly pulled away from each other.

"Come on. Let's hurry with this shopping and go home and talk," I said and Jake just nodded and rested his forehead on mine for a moment before kissing me again.

I had missed his kisses. I had kissed other men, but no one does it like Jacob Black. Maybe it was because I loved him with all my heart or maybe he's just a natural.

A few more minutes passed, and a few more kisses are shared. We were so absorbed in our little world that we had forgotten we were in a public place.

"Um, excuse me, but I need something that's behind you," a woman said, gesturing to the canned goods on the shelf behind us, so we finally moved away from each other, both of us feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that," I said, to the woman, and I felt my cheeks turning their usual deep crimson color, then I heard a deep throaty laugh coming from Jacob's direction.

"Some things never change, huh Bells?" Jacob said, while kissing my forehead before moving the cart out of the way for the woman.

Bells. I hadn't been called that by him in so long. It made me smile and I grabbed him and said, "I need you alone now, Jacob."

He took my meaning and we finished our shopping then he followed me back to my house. When we got there, we decided to call Jake's house and to leave a message for Billy and Charlie that we would be cooking at my house and for them to come over as soon as they got in.

After we put the groceries away, Jacob and I found ourselves sitting in the living room on the sofa. We talked quietly, a few words here and there, but mostly we just held each other, making up for the time that had passed.

"You came back," Jacob whispered against my ear, and I could feel him smiling and hear the happiness in his voice.

"I told you I would," I said, looking up at him and thinking about all that had happened and all the things we needed to talk about.

One question in particular had been weighing heavily on my mind and I don't know what came over me. I just blurted it out, "Have you imprinted on someone?"

My heart was racing as I searched his eyes for the answer that I was afraid would come from his lips, but it was a question I had to know the answer to.

He looked at me for the longest time and sighed before he finally answered me, "Could I have kissed you like I did at the market if I had loved someone else?"

"I had to ask Jacob. When I heard that you were seeing someone and when I saw you with the girl at the bonfire…..I just had to know. So many times I've cried myself to sleep thinking that I had lost you, that you weren't mine any more."

I felt the tears burning my eyes and I looked down, not wanting him to see me crying. But he gently touched my chin and pulled my face up to meet his, his lips, warm and tender on my cheeks as he kisses the tears away.

"I told you I would never imprint, because I had already found the person I was meant to be with. That person is you, Isabella Swan, and don't ever forget that. I love you and only you. I always have."

"But what about that girl? Who was she?"

"_That girl_, Michelle, was just a girl. She was no one special to me. She was some girl Embry and Quil forced on me a couple of months after you left. They got tired of my moaning about missing you and thought I needed to start seeing someone. After the bonfire that night she broke up with me saying 'you have never looked at me the way you looked at Bella tonight'. After that I came to go see you but your dad said you hadn't come home yet, so I waited. I waited until one o'clock in the morning and when you hadn't shown up I finally went home. Where were you that night, Bella?" he asked, and I felt my heart tighten in my chest.

I looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was telling me the truth. Oh God, I thought. How do I tell him that I was with someone at the same time he was waiting for me? This was going to be so hard.

"I was...I was," I stumble on my words.

Jacob started to stroke my face softy, "Bella, this is me, you can tell me anything," he said softly.

I looked away from his eyes, "I was with someone," I mumbled quietly suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"So when you say you were with someone you mean….."

"Yes," I said finally looking back up at him, but he was looking off in the distance like he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Jacob, I'm sorry," I cried out and moved close to his face, wanting to kiss him, but I stopped, "It's just that that night I was so jealous and that girl was just all over you making it clear that you weren't mine anymore. I was feeling so lonely that night and it was a big mistake that I look back on it with so much regret. And I was going to come see you but I was afraid. I just don't think I had enough strength in me to see you with someone else again. I just couldn't."

"So that's why you left without saying goodbye?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

"Come here," he said, pulling me to my feet.

His lips were tender as he kissed me, running his hand through my hair and then down my back. He held me so close to his body and our kisses became signals of passion. He picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room, closing the door behind us.

As we lay down across my bed, the feelings and desires of long ago were reignited. Jacob touched my body so tenderly, like he was afraid I might disappear right there under his fingertips, but I wanted more from him, I needed all of him.

The minutes passed and Jacob and I made love for the first time in years. It was like remembering an old poem, yet every touch he bestowed upon me was new and exciting and he was so passionate and so caring.

Afterwards, we held each other and Jacob whispered loving words to me, over and over again, while I caressed his hair, smoothing it under my touch and I too whispered words of joy and love in return.

The afternoon was almost gone and we knew our dads would be home soon, so we got up, dressed and freshened up, and went downstairs to start making dinner. I really felt like I had come home now.

As I was making the hamburgers and Jake was getting the vegetables ready, we started to talk about our past relationships. Well, I did more than Jake, because he had already told me about the girl he had seen while I was gone. He tried to play it down like he never really went out that much, other than the one girl.

"You know, Jacob, you can tell me. We need to be honest with each other. I….I've dated other guys," I said, as I took the burgers out to the grill.

Jacob lit the grill for me and I saw him frowning, "Yeah, I know. Oh, and by the way, Dean says hello," he said, looking over at me.

I looked up and caught his gaze, "Wait. What?"

"Yeah, I knew all the time about Dean. The rest of the pack and I sometimes go to the bar where he works and since everyone knows that we use to date he felt the need to brag about how I should have never let you go," he said, looking a little uneasy.

"Jacob. I'm sorry. It just hurt so much seeing you with her and I….I sort of lost touch myself that night."

"I know. I know. We've both made some mistakes that we probably aren't all that proud of, but that's all in the past now. Let's just think about the future," Jake said, pulling me into his arms.

When our dads came home later, they had the biggest smiles on there faces because they caught us kissing in the kitchen.

"I told you it would work," Billy said coyly. "All we needed was to get them back together."

"Well when your right your right," my dad said, grinning from ear to ear.

Things went like they should from that moment on and Jacob finally asked me to marry him three months later. He said there was no reason to wait, that we loved each other and that he didn't want to wait any longer to call me his wife. He said he had waited long enough, so I agreed.

After that it was just easy from then on. We started our life. I got the loan from the bank to open my little book and coffee store in Port Angles, while Jacob took over the garage he had been working at when the owner decided to retire.

Jacob and I got married, we bought a house, and one year later we had our first baby. Then two years later we had our second baby and Jacob was such a good father. So, when we found out a year and a half later that we were having twins, he was prepared and so excited.

I on the other hand was a basket case, but it was worth it in the end. We lived our life to the fullest, reminding each other every day how precious we were to each other and watching our family grow, not only in love and happiness, but together.


End file.
